Chequebook
by Sheffield93
Summary: Beckett and Castle talk money.


Disclaimer: The writers were back this week whereas I finished my exams on Monday and start my internship in a few weeks. If they need any ideas of how to fix the mess they left I have a few ideas.

* * *

It was a typical weekday morning in the Castle household, the couple were up bright and early, Martha was still in bed and Alexis was up and going about her morning routine. Castle had gone downstairs to collect the newspaper and found the post had arrived early. He had been looking for the post to arrive this week as he was expecting something that he hoped Kate would like. She had signed the papers last week so she must have been okay with it.

Upon re-entry to the loft he passed his wife the paper and retreated to his office to open the post so he was able to file the other pieces of post accordingly. He felt each envelope and was glad to find two, one containing their new chequebook and her new bank card to their account. He opened the envelope containing the chequebook, opening it he was glad to see below the signature box the names Mr R Castle and Ms K Beckett.

When the discussion of whether she would change her name arose, he had no problem with the fact that she wouldn't change her surname legally to Castle but would never be aggrieved if anyone called her Mrs Castle. They had joked that once their kids were at school she would be Mrs Castle to everyone and she wouldn't mind. They were happily married and at the end of the day it didn't matter if her surname was Beckett or Castle. Although when she had written a congratulations card for one of their friends and signed it _Richard and Kate Castle_ he failed to hide his smile.

He felt another envelope that was addressed to her and was ninety nine per cent sure that it was her card. It was now or never.

"Hey, Kate?" Castle said as he walked into the living room where his wife was sat reading the paper on the sofa.

"Yep, what's up?" She replied, looking up to him as he approached.

"Remember that stuff you signed last week?"

"I signed a lot of stuff last week so you're going to have to narrow that down." Kate closed the newspaper, folded it over and put it down beside her.

"The one that was from the bank."

"Vaguely, I was quite busy at the time. Why, what about it?"

"Here's your bank card and our new chequebook."

"What?"

"Erm, chequebook and bank card."

"Yes, Castle I know what they are but why have I got new ones?"

"They are for our joint account."

"Our what now?" Kate said in astonishment. She didn't remember agreeing to this.

"It is for our bank account, the one that has got both our names on."

"Okay, but I don't need it. I have my own money you know."

"Yes but I want you to have it."

"Castle, I'm not like either of you ex-wives. I'm not going to spend your money. I'm definitely not going to spend it on designer clothes, shoes, handbags or things like that. I save for things that I want then buy them when I have sufficient resources to do so."

"This way you won't have to save, you can just buy it."

"No, Castle. Look I don't want to fight about this."

"We aren't fighting but will you just take it? Please?" He asks holding the envelope that had her card in out to her.

"Fine, I still don't need it." She said taking the envelope.

"I'm not saying you do but I want you to have it. You should at least have your own access to the Nikki Heat royalties."

"Whatever, can we just have breakfast. I have to go to work." She says as she stands up and walks towards the kitchen away from her husband who is still sat down and puts the envelope on the counter as she walks past.

"You'll use it though?" He shouts.

"YES." She exclaims.

In truth Kate didn't like talking about money with him, in past relationships they had never gone far enough so that if they were going on a holiday or had to spend enough money that they would have to discuss it but when your husband earns from one book what the entire precinct earns in a year it isn't a subject that can be avoided.

As she drove to work that morning it bothered her of when she signed the form, if she's right in thinking that it was when they were at the precinct and she was writing up a case report with her focus definitely on that and not on what her husband was asking her to sign. He had dropped in to bring her lunch after he had been in meetings that morning. She knew that he had been finally getting around to changing his will to ensure that it now said that she was his wife and just assumed it was that. When she first discovered a year ago that she was included in his will before they were married or even engaged it had unsettled her slightly however they were getting married and decided to think no more of it especially has she was now the executor.

* * *

Three months later

It was a Friday morning, Kate was out with Alexis leaving Rick at home. After half an hour of staring at the cursor and haven written all of a sentence he decides to take a trip down to the post box in the lobby. When he returns to his desk he throws all of the annoying leaflets into the waste paper basket behind him to be solely left with their bank account statement. Opening it he looks down at what has been spent he notices that it is all his charges. Not once has she used her card for their account. He opens his drawer that contains the other recent statements and checks those too. The first month he made nothing of it, second month they hadn't been out a lot but three months and she hasn't used it once. He also opens the cheque book and notices that there is not one stub that is adorned with her handwriting; they've all been signed by him. Each time they've gone out together and when she has paid, she has paid with her own money. He had assumed that she was paying with her card for their account.

This is definitely a situation he has not been accustomed too, if it wasn't his ex-wives spending his money it was his daughter or even his mother. It wasn't as if she hadn't earned it, well technically she didn't but if it wasn't for Kate then there would be no Nikki Heat. How does anyone broach a subject which is essentially asking someone to spend your money? Kate Beckett was definitely not one who has cards maxed to the limit, she's sensible with her money. She saves for things that she wants and puts money aside for savings from every salary. Those Burberry stilettoes he loves so much already, he knew that she had been eyeing them for a while but assumed that she would buy them at some point when they weren't in a hurry, with the money from _their_ account.

He is lost in thought so doesn't notice his mother standing at the door to his office. "Richard." Martha says surprising him. "Darling, what have you been spending too much money on? You've been staring at those statements since I walked in the front door."

"No it's not that."

"Well then what has got you so gloomy?"

"It's Kate. She hasn't spent any money."

"Darling, she paid for dinner when we went out last week."

"No, I mean that she spent any money from the joint account."

"Maybe she just took the card from the top of her purse. The waitress did seem in quite a hurry to get rid of us."

"No, mother, she hasn't used the card once nor written a cheque."

"Sorry, kiddo, you've lost me."

"I added her name to one of my accounts so she had her own card and could spend that money but she hasn't used it once. She has not spent one cent from that account."

"Oh, well this is completely different from your other wives."

"Yes I know mother, don't remind me." He grimaces, remembering how he used to dread each statement. Both Meredith and Gina asked if they could have a card to his account, he thought with Meredith it would be okay and she would use it for Alexis and Gina had her own steady income but both took advantage.

"So, why are you this down about it?"

"She always uses her own money, those Burberry shoes that she bought a few weeks ago was bought using her money. Dinner last week, that was…well it wasn't cheap"

"I still don't understand why you are down about this. I thought you'd be glad about one of your wives not spending your money."

"I think we could extend that to family."

"Oh shush darling. It's not like I didn't support you when you were a child."

"No it is just that I wish in cases like last week she would have used it and not feel compelled to always use her money. I know that she would never go on a spending spree which is why I trust her and had no qualms in adding her name to the account but how do I go about a conversation where I am asking her to spend money?"

"Darling, you just need to approach is cautiously. Katherine is an independent woman who does not need a man to support her. She had her own apartment and was able to get by perfectly fine before you came along. Perhaps suggest where things that are for the both of you she could use the card. It would at least be a start."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Where is Katherine anyway? I thought she had the day off."

"She is out with Alexis."

"And you are here why?"

"Kate said she wanted to spend some time on her own with Alexis and apparently Alexis wanted to talk to _her_. Hence I was not invited and told to get some writing done."

"Have you done any writing?"

"Yes."

"So what's Nikki Heat up to?"

"She is…okay I haven't written a much for Nikki Heat."

"Right, well I suggest you do so. We don't need Gina on your back. I'm off."

"Aren't you always off somewhere?"

"Richard, when will you learn that I don't do normal old people activities?"

"I don't want to know. Just go, please."

"Goodbye darling, see you for dinner and talk to Katherine."

"Yes Mother I will."

It is four hours later when Kate walks through the door pleased to see that her husband is writing, well he's sat at his computer and she can hear keys clicking. Deciding not to disturb him she walks over to the kitchen she deposits the grocery bags on the counter and starts unpacking them. She had only picked up a few bits on the way back; milk, eggs and the ingredients for dinner. Just as she is putting the last few items in the fridge her husband leaves the confines of his office walking towards her.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." She's still walking to the fridge and back to the counter when she replies not making eye contact or even looking at him.

"Kate, can you just stop for a second?" With that she stops immediately, stepping back to push the fridge door shut to stand at the counter opposite him from where he is sat at the bar. The seriousness in which he spoke left her in no uncertain terms that whatever he was about to sat was important.

"Okay. What is wrong?"

"I got the bank statement today; you haven't spent anything on that card nor written a cheque from that account."

"Sure I have." She replied then purposely lowered her head to look at the range of condiments in front of her which need organising, anything to avoid looking at him. She knew immediately that he had realised what she hoped he wouldn't.

"No you haven't. Every single transaction has R Castle next to it." He says holding up the most recent statement.

"I have used it."

"Kate, I checked all the statements since the card arrived and your card hasn't been used once. Nor have you written a cheque."

"So? I have my own money."

"I know you do and I'm not trying to say…look can we go sit down and so you can look at me." The end of the sentence caught her attention especially; she didn't want him to think she wouldn't look at him over such a nonsensical subject, well in her opinion it was. She looked up at him and nodded then followed him to sit next to him on the sofa with her legs tucked under and arm resting on the back of it so she could look at him, just as he wanted.

"So, what's the problem? I would have thought that after you previous experiences you would be glad to not have someone spending your money."

"It's not like that at all. I know that you won't go out shopping and spend a whole chapter's worth in royalties in one shopping spree but I don't understand why you haven't spent so much as a dollar."

"I haven't used it because I didn't need to. I have no desire to live beyond my own means."

"I didn't think for a minute that you would but for instance last week, when we went out for dinner with my mother, Alexis and her boyfriend you put it on your card. It must have cost more than your overtime from the past two weeks."

"Look, Rick-"

"And the Burberry shoes, I know you had been looking at them but we were always in a rush so I thought when you went to buy them you might treat yourself."

"I did, I bought them." For which his response was a discerning look. "It wouldn't have felt right to buy them with your money. They weren't for you, I had my own and it's not like I needed it. I don't have your resources but I saved for the shoes then bought them." Kate says simply as if it was it the simplest thing.

"What about last week?"

"I felt like I should do something okay? We live in your loft and you don't have a mortgage, the house in the Hamptons is yours and again there isn't a mortgage for which I could contribute to. When we go away, you buy the tickets that are in first class and I just can't afford that. When it is grocery shopping, most of the time you go or you do it online so _you_ pay.

"So I feel as if I am contributing _nothing_. I rent out my apartment and have income from that as well as my job. If I couldn't work I know you would support me but financially I contribute nothing.

"My car is given to me by the department then I have my Harley but that's not used a lot. You've got the Ferrari and the Merc. Ever since I left home, I've never not been able to support myself. Even when I was a kid, I had a job but it wasn't because my parents didn't have money. I did it for some extra money so that I could have more than just a basic allowance.

"I know I could use your money and if for any reason I did need it then I would but I just feel more comfortable using that that I have earned myself. People see me as your third wife who is with you for your money and if I use that then…"

"Oh, Kate." He says softly, reaching out to cup her cheek. "Why didn't you say any of this before?"

"It never came up and I didn't think that you would mind. We never really talked about money that seriously and then I end up with a card for what was your account. You've spent so much money on us and on me, like my ring." She says looking at it with a smile holding her hand up to him. "It probably cost about the national average wage. I wouldn't have cared if all you could afford was a basic stainless steel wedding band. I love you not the size of your bank account."

"I know you do and I love you too. I spend money on people I love on things that make them happy. Who cares what people think, everyone that matters knows the truth. If you were with me for the money you took a really long time to do so." That earns him a smack on the arm. She knows he is joking about it though. "So how about next time you want a new pair of shoes or a leather jacket you use the money that you have earned through me."

"Seriously Castle? After what I've just said."

"I completely understand where you are coming from but I wouldn't have got the Nikki Heat royalties if it wasn't for this smart, sexy, kickass detective who allowed me to follow her around."

"I don't remember me allowing you; I remember being forced to let you."

"At first I suppose but eventually you did allow me."

"Hmm, I guess I did allow you back a few times."

"I think you did more than allow me back. You even once dragged me back."

"You say like that it was against your will." It never was against his will, he wouldn't have come back if it was. She could talk him into a lot of things but he had no reason to be there. Gates certainly wasn't happy. He tugged on the shoulder of her jumper so she could lean on him, she comes with ease crawling over so her head is in the crook of his neck, there's nothing like being curled up against him.

"Whatever. How about we find a solution to this?"

"Like what, Castle?"

"I'm thinking that maybe you save for something that is for the both of us. Not a holiday or something else trivial."

Kate had thought of something instantly but struggled internally as to whether to say it or not. They were in the depths of a deep topic and perhaps wasn't the time to start something else but Castle hadn't been forthcoming with any ideas so she spoke quietly as her head lay on his shoulder. "For our child."

"Our child?"

"Yeah, for our child. I don't know exactly what for but how about something for their future? A school trip they want to go on or money that will give them a start in life or even university fees. I know that we don't have a child yet but soon, I'd like to think we would have one soon."

"I think that's a lovely idea. We had a good start in life and if you're happy to do that then put your savings aside for that and then use our account's bank card for the shoes."

"Castle."

"I'm serious, I like the idea. It is something for our future."

"Good, I'm glad."

"How soon are we talking? Months or years?"

"I don't know Castle, are you sure you can handle another Beckett?"

"I think I've coped well with the one I know. I did fall head over heels in love with her. Are you gonna be able to handle another Castle because the chance of having another child as well behaved as Alexis is about zero."

"Hmmm… I still think I'll take that risk with you."

"Really?"

"Yes my dearest husband. I am saying that I will take the risk of having the most misbehaving children New York has ever seen, with you."

"Child or children?"

"Castle."

"What? We've talked about it but never decided on a number."

"I'd like to think two but let's focus on one then how about we go from there?"

"I think I can agree to that."

"You're going to have to deal with it Mister because I don't see you pushing any babies out."

"Woah, can we not have that image?"

"What the idea of growing a human for nine months then having to push said human out of a hole the size of a table tennis ball not appealing?"

"No it isn't but I respect women for the amazing capabilities they have and what they have to endure so I will always support you."

"Shall we start then?"

"Do you mean now?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm getting younger and you definitely aren't." She asks unfolding herself from him so that she can stand up.

"No, but we went from having a discussion about money to actually going to try and start to extend our family within five minutes."

"It isn't like we haven't discussed it before."

"No but this is a pretty big decision."

"Well if you're not-." Before she can even finish her sentence his lips are on hers, his hands on her arms walking them toward their room. He definitely is sure that he wants to have a child with Kate Beckett, has been for a while it was just a case of her being ready and for them to be in a place where they were ready too.

* * *

Ten years later.

"Mummy, can you sign this for me please?"

"What is it, bub?"

"It's my permission slip for the school trip. Can I have the money too?"

"Is it the one to the museum?"

"Yep."

"I guess we can let you go, will you go find my chequebook? It is in the top right hand drawer of Daddy's desk."

The angelic child that is Hannah Castle runs off in the direction of her father's desk to get the money book as she calls it that will let her go on the trip to the museum. She had returned just as Kate is finishing filling out the permission slip. "Here you go, Mummy." Hannah says putting the cheque book in front of her mother opened and ready to be written. Counterfoil already placed behind the cheque.

"Thank you darling, would you get an envelope too so I can put them together?" Hannah just runs off in search of an envelope so when Kate looks down to see the chequebook that her daughter has brought is the one which has both of her parent's names on. Kate writes out the amount, tears the slip out then puts it together with the permission slip just in time for her daughter to return with an envelope that conveniently already has Hannah Castle written on it. She seals it up and hands it back to her daughter. "Go put this in your school bag baby and then we've got to get you to school." Hannah runs back upstairs to her room to get her backpack.

Rick comes up behind her and sneaks his arms around her waist. "I'm sure that's got to be the first time you've written a cheque from our account."

"It is not."

"Even worse is the fact that school trips were meant to be coming from your savings account."

"Well if you had signed the slip before you went on your book tour like you told me you had, I wouldn't have been doing it in a rush on the day the permission slip has to be handed in and our daughter brought me the chequebook."

"You could have specified which one."

"Castle, I wrote a cheque from the joint account. Surely that makes you happy?"

"I suppose so although it is a shame they're being withdrawn by banks now."

* * *

I don't know if US banks are planning phase out cheques anytime soon however, in the UK they were going to be withdrawn by 2018 but now they're not.

Sorry this ended up being a bit long and not my best but I thought it was something that they needed to deal with.

Will update the others too.


End file.
